


Rest

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Maruki Takuto's Palace Missed Deadline Ending, Memory Alteration, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: The immediate aftermath of the Phantom Thieves' failure to meet Maruki's deadline.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Skurrel's Personal Fanfic Recommendations | Favorites





	Rest

What was he doing here? Goro looked around LeBlanc in pure confusion. Just a second ago he'd felt angry, but at what? It felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing.

"What can I get for you?" ~~Sakura~~ Boss' voice pulled his attention. 

"Um... the house blend." He said slowly as he took his usual seat. Had he come in for coffee? That didn't feel right... No, that couldn't have been it but it couldn't hurt. 

Boss placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Goro closed his eyes and took in the scent, it felt familiar. Then again, he frequented a coffee shop but even so, it reminded him of _someone_ that he couldn't quite recall. A name sat on the tip of his tongue but as the seconds passed, the already indecipherable memories of this mystery person got less and less clear.

Goro took the first sip of coffee. It was better than what he normally had. Leagues above the instant coffee that he drank every morning but only slightly better than... He didn't know who he was comparing Boss to. He glared down at his drink before he sighed. 

"Something wrong?" Boss asked lightly. Goro wasn't entirely sure but he thought there might have been some concern in his voice.

"No, I just... I think I was supposed to find someone..."

"Well, Futaba mentioned something about a Featherman marathon, maybe that's it."

Something about the words clicked with Goro. It felt like something slotted perfectly into place as he felt himself smile. Of course, that was what he'd been missing. He felt ridiculous for even being worried about it before. "I think that's it." Goro smiled at Sojiro. "Thank you!"

A single butterfly flew in LeBlanc's attic. It fluttered weakly around a sleeping boy before it landed on the floor.

Lavenza was exhausted. Keeping a physical form in Maruki's reality was difficult enough without him actively hindering her. Even this form was proving to be too much for her.

The cognition of the room struck her much more deeply than the one she'd been able to take form in. _Rest_. She couldn't find the energy to take flight again. Her power was rapidly draining as sleep called to her. She was far too exhausted to make it back to the Velvet Room.

As Lavenza laid on the floor, she closed her eyes. Her consciousness faded slowly. Slowly enough to understand what was happening to her. She had failed. Her trickster was trapped in his own subconscious while the other wild card was trapped in the fake reality with no escape. There was nothing left she could do to help them, all she could do was rest with her trickster although she knew her existence would soon be snuffed out. She was meant to guide humans towards their potential, but Maruki's humans _had_ no potential. They were stagnant beings that had no use for the Velvet Room or its attendants.

The blue butterfly on the floor slowly stopped moving. It's light glow faded before the insect disappeared entirely leaving the sleeping boy all alone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weeping Willows and Poppies in a Reality of Distorted Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006483) by [skurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skurrel/pseuds/skurrel)




End file.
